Nelvana Wiki:Getting started
Welcome to Nelvana Wiki! We're very happy to have you here, and hope that you will find this both a useful resource and an enjoyable way to spend some time. To help you become a little more familiar with the wiki, this page is being created to serve as something of an Introduction/FAQ. Mostly, it will contain some of the more important excerpts of some administrative pages that already exist. So if you have any questions, see if they're touched in the list below, and if not, feel free to ask about them in the Forums. Articles How do I find an article? On the left side of this (and every other) page is a text box labeled "search". Simply type in what you are looking for and hit Enter. If there is an article whose title is exactly what you typed in, you will be taken to that page. Otherwise, you will see a lit of occurrences of the word(s) you typed in all of the pages here. How do I make a new article? The easiest ways are either to click on the article's red link in another article (such as this), or to type the title of the article into the search box at the left, and click on the red link that comes up on the search page. After that, just type into the text box like you would edit a page that already existed (see below). Can I add images? Yes, please add them. Just make sure that the images are marked with an appropriate and that they are used appropriately. Discussion I've got this really cool story about this guy. Where do I put it? Not in the article. If you really just have to share, click the "discussion" tab at the top of the article, and tell us in there. How do I sign my name? At the end of your comment, type "~~~~". This will automatically insert your signature (by default, your username) and a timestamp. How do I change what my signature looks like? Click the "preferences" link at the top of the page, right of your username. Look for the "Nickname" field and type in whatever you want. If you want to add MediaWiki markup, be sure to check the "Raw signatures" box. Editing How do I make changes? To edit a page, simply click the "edit" tab at the top of the page. A page with a large text box with the contents of the article will appear, and you can make your changes there. If there is no "edit" tab, then you are not on a page that can be edited. Some pages are protected by the administrators from edits, while some other pages simply cannot be edited by anyone. If you think such a page should be editable for some reason, feel free to mention it in the Forums. How do I make something bold/italic/purple? You can simply use the buttons at the top of the editing box to format your text, or you can learn the wiki formatting syntax. Rather than trying to recreate the syntax instructions, I suggest you look through Wikipedia's Tutorial to help learn the ins and outs of MediaWiki markup. For those that know HTML, be warned that MediaWiki does not allow all HTML tags. Sometimes, it is actually surprising what is not allowed. What if I mess something up? Don't be afraid to mess things up. There is nothing you can do that the Administrators can't undo. Certainly try to fix it, but if you get lost or flustered, simply leave a note in the Forums. There are also those of us who watch the list of , so the odds are slim that anything will remain broken for very long, whether you ask for help or not. The Wiki Category:Nelvana Wiki